Emotion Sickness Again?
by NovalleNation
Summary: Cyrus Bortel, creator of the Moodulators, wants revenge on a certain villainous duo. How will the two handle it when they still need to sort out feelings not caused by the mood-altering device? [Drakken/Shego, Post-Graduation] REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

_"Shego! What have I told you about hurting with our words?!"_

 _"Just shut up, already! Gah! You're like a giant, blue child!"_

 _"Oh, so having normal human emotions is childish?! I'm sorry I'm not some- some cold hearted person like you are!"_

 _The only response he received was a bolt of green plasma being fired dangerously close to his head. He yelped in fear and watched as his assistant slammed the door in his face. He felt an instant ping of regret, his heart sinking in his chest. Why did he always have to mess things up?_

Drakken groans as the memory plays back in his head, the sound muffled by the fluffy red pillow he was holding over his face. He felt extremely guilty about the whole situation, but it wasn't _entirely_ his fault, was it?

"No." He assures himself firmly, moving the pillow down from his face and sitting up on his large bed.

If she wasn't so insensitive to people's feelings, this wouldn't have happened! Sure, he can't really tell her not to hurt with her words and then do the same. But it was different. _She_ is always like this. _She's_ the one who started it.

But that's just how she is. That's how she's always been. Why couldn't he just react to her sassy remarks with a dismissive wave of the hand or something? After all, he should be used to it by now. He's only seen her genuinely proud of his actions a small number of times. Couldn't she just _pretend_ to be impressed more often?

No, she couldn't. That's just not how Shego does things. Drakken tiredly directs his gaze over to his alarm clock. 8:30 p.m. Karaoke starts at 9.

He slowly makes his way to the edge of his bed, rising from it and walking over to his dresser. Grabbing the bowtie from the top of it, he shoves it in the pocket of his lab coat. He'll have to get Shego to- Oh. _Right._ The blue-skinned man grumbles a few incoherent words under his breath as he exits his bedroom. He didn't need Shego. He could look up how to tie a bowtie on the internet or something. Yes. That's it.

As he enters the living room he pulls the red bowtie out from his pocket, holding it up to his neck and beginning to fumble with it. After about 5 minutes his face becomes a weird purplish-red color in frustration and he starts making his usual grunting noises.

"Blasted thing-!"

His whole body tenses up when he hears a snort from behind him and he turns his head back to see Shego standing there with her hand on her hip.

"If you can't open a pickle jar, why would you even _bother_ with a bowtie?" She asks in a tone that would tell him she had a grin on her face even if hadn't turned to look at her.

He growls and turns his head away to continue making an attempt at tying the bowtie, not saying a word in hopes that she would just go away. He was still upset with her.

But as usual, things didn't go his way. He looks up as she steps in front of him, a look of disapproval appearing on her face when she actually gets a look at the bowtie.

"You're doing it _all_ wrong, doc. Here, lemme just-"

"I am perfectly capable of handling it by myself, Shego!"

"Obviously not." She said flatly.

" _Nnngh!_ "

He crosses his arms over his slightly puffed out chest, but shrinks back a bit when Shego's hands began to fix his bowtie. Shego's _ungloved_ hands. That was new.

Her face contorted in concentration as she continued tying his bowtie, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was actually supporting him, unlike how she'd been acting earlier just before the fight- though the bowtie thing still wasn't emotional support, it was support nonetheless. His thoughts began to wander back to what happened.

 _He smiled in satisfaction as he held up the piece of paper with his drawing on it. Hopefully Shego would like it. He had spent a good twenty minutes on it! He stood up from the chair at his desk, walking out of his office and heading towards Shego's room. Ever since the whole ordeal with the flower-hug at the award ceremony, there had been an underlying tension between the both of them. This drawing should break that tension, though, if she does end up liking it._

 _Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Shego's bedroom door. Drakken cleared his throat softly before knocking on the door, waiting anxiously for her to open the door. A few seconds of silence passed and just as he considered knocking again, Shego had finally opened the door. Her facial expression was different than usual. There was no scowl or anything. She just looked kind of.. calm._

 _"Yeah? What's up, Dr. D?"_

 _He responded by practically shoving his drawing in her face, taking her by surprise. Shego took the paper from his hands and raised an eyebrow at him before looking down at the drawing. Drakken awaited for her to say something about how much she loved it, but the anticipated response never came. Instead, he heard a small giggle, which soon turned into hysterical laughter._

 _His expression went from one of shock, to confusion, embarrassment, and finally pure anger. He snatched the paper back from her, his eyebrows lowering in offense._

 _"SHEGO! Don't laugh! I worked very hard on this!"_

 _"On this?! Are you kidding me? It looks like a kindergartener drew it!" She threw her head back as she laughed even harder._

 _"It does not!" He snapped defensively, but as he looked down at the drawing, he realized she was totally right._

 _It was supposed to be him and her, standing on top of a horribly drawn circle with a mix of green and blue that was supposed to be_ _Earth_. _He had drawn them both as stick figures, and he only now noticed how comical they looked. But he still wasn't in the mood to laugh. He spent his time making this for her and she thanks him for it by laughing. Growling, he rips the drawing to shreds._

 _"Like you could do any better!" He shouts._

 _Her laughter had died down completely, and her usual bored expression was back on her face as she held her hand in front of her, looking at her nails._

 _"Hego's son could've done better, and he's two."_

 _A loud gasp of offense escaped his mouth, and the two began bickering back and forth._

That was how it all started. Over a stupid drawing. Maybe he had been overreacting. He can't really blame her for laughing, it was pretty horrible.

He blinked a few times, bringing himself away from his own thoughts as he realized Shego was a bit farther from him than she had been before he spaced out. Drakken looks down at his perfectly tied bowtie, suddenly forgetting all about the earlier fight.

"Excellent! Thank you, Shego." He smiles at her.

She flips her long, black hair over her shoulder and looks away; as, unlike Drakken, she was still a bit bothered by what had happened. "I'm not too bad for a cold-hearted person, huh?"

Drakken cringes slightly at the reminder of his words and decides to make a bold move. He reaches forward and grabs her hand gently, taking her by surprise for the second time today.

"Tonight's karaoke night, would you like to come with me?"

Shego stares at him in bewilderment; was this supposed to be some kind of apology? Just as she opened her mouth to decline his offer, he spoke as if having read her mind.

"I know it doesn't really make up for what I said, but.. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry, Shego."

His grip on her hand tightens slightly, and she feels that annoying warmness that she usually feels around him spread inside her body. Shego pulls her hand out of his hold and Drakken takes a step back when she does this, scratching the back of his head nervously and flashing an apologetic smile at her.

 _Ugh. Why does he have to be so cute?_

"Fine, whatever." She agrees, trying to sound as indifferent about it as possible.

His smile turns into a very excited one and he runs over to the front door, opening it. "Let's go, then! It starts in fifteen minutes!"

With that, he sprinted outside to the hovercraft with Shego following behind at a slower pace, shaking her head and smirking in amusement.

Once they arrived at the karaoke bar, Drakken immediately hopped out of the hovercraft and swiftly made his way over to Shego's side, waiting for her to get out as well. The two walked side-by-side towards the entrance, but something made Shego stop suddenly. Drakken noticed this and stopped walking also.

"Are you alright?" He asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Fine," She assures. "I think a bug bit me or something."

She shrugs it off and Drakken, after a little bit of worrying, ends up doing the same. They continued and walked inside of the karaoke bar, searching around for a table.

Meanwhile, just outside of the bar, a man with a bush disguise covering him snickered. They hadn't thought much of it. Good. He tossed the now useless- as he liked to call it- 'Moodulator-Shooting Gun' behind him and watched the evil duo as they sat down a table. They had stolen his Moodulators before and if they wanted them, well, they could have them. He presses a button on the Mooduator controller, setting the emotion to 'love'.

Inside of the bar, Shego sits across from Drakken at the table they had managed to find. She leans her elbows on the table and rests her head in her hands as she gazes at him lovingly, suddenly feeling very attracted to her employer.

 _He's so adorable and funny and sweet and I just want to kiss him and hug him and give him whatever he wants. I love him I love him I love him. Why isn't he looking at me? He should be looking at me! I should kiss him! Kiss kiss kiss._

Drakken was too busy watching the person singing on stage; an obvious look of disappointment at the person's skills on his face. That's why when she had reached across the table and grabbed his face, pressing her lips onto his, he was really shocked. It was short and sweet, but it still had a huge effect on him.

He feels his face heat up as he notices that she's staring at him, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger and keeping steady eye contact with him.

 _His shyness is so cute! Maybe I should kiss him more often. Oh, no! He looked away! I liked staring into his eyes. What do I do? I must get his attention. Mustmustmust._

She grabs onto his arm from across the table and tilts her head forward, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. He looks into her eyes momentarily but quickly averts his gaze once again. This angers Shego and she uses her strength to pull on his arm so he's brought closer to her.

"Hey, Drewbie, I was thinking maybe we could-"

Her face goes expressionless for half a second, but when he finally does see emotion he starts wishing it was the one he saw a few seconds ago. She clenches her jaw, her eyebrows lowering as her eyes narrow.

 _I hate him. Hatehatehate. He played with my emotions. I'm going to make him suffer. Suffersuffersuffer._

Drakken's shoulders hunch as her nails dig into his arm and his eye twitches in pain.

"Shego, that _hurts_ -!"

" _Good._ " She says in a voice so dangerously low that Drakken nearly wet his pants.

Shego grabs his other arm and pulls him across the table, shaking him before throwing him across the room. The entire bar goes silent for a moment, but then screams of terror begin to fill the area and people begin rushing to get out of there. Shego keeps her attention focused on Drakken who was now attempting to hide behind the table he'd been knocked into it, but Shego merely held up her hands, plasma igniting and she blasted a hole through it. He jumped back, instantly regretting it because that meant she now had a clear aim at him. She takes slow steps towards him and as he backs up, he feels his back bump against the wall. Drakken fearfully looks up at the furious woman who was now in front of him.

 _Oh doodles._

 **A/N: Didn't mention this in the "PLEASE READ" thing, but I'm going to be uploading the chapters I've done before (1-5) sooner than every week or two, however every chapter after that should take about that long, or like I said maybe even sooner. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! cx**


	2. Chapter 2

The plasma bolt she had shot at him had been thrown with so much force that he barely even had time to dodge it. He managed to do so, just barely though, and it resulted in the very top of his hair being burned off. But his hair was the least of his worries right now. Shego was advancing towards him once again and he needed to do one thing:

 _Run._

He suddenly stands up from where he was practically lying on the ground and starts sprinting away from the woman who was a threat to his life at the moment. It doesn't take her much time to react, as he soon hears her footsteps following his trail closely. Green flashes of light fly by his head, causing him to go even faster.

Surprisingly, he was faster than her. Well, fast enough to get out of the karaoke bar and hideout in a nearby alley before she could get to him. It didn't take much longer at all for her to run outside as well, unfortunately for him.

Drakken leans against the cold, hard wall of the alley, breathing heavily from all of the running. He looks at the parking lot, which was- disregarding his hovercraft- totally empty. No other vehicles. No people. No _Shego._

This was his chance. If he could just make it to his hovercraft, he could escape and-

He nearly stumbles and falls backwards when the woman he was running from just moments ago was suddenly in front of him, looking angrier than ever.

 _What?! But- but how did- and when did she-_

He directs his eyes first over to the wall on which there was a ladder coming down from the roof of the building, then back at Shego who was standing there, fists surrounded by green flames. She raises her fist up, and Drakken closes his eyes tightly as he awaits the anticipated pain. But it never came.

The sound of giggling makes him open his eyes and he stares at Shego incredulously. How could the woman who was just about to murder him be so happy all of a sudden?

 _And why was she mad at me in the first place?_ He wonders, beginning to stare off into space.

 _I don't think I did anything wrong. Did I? Was it because I didn't kiss her back? Why did she kiss me in the first place?! Does this mean she actually has feelings for me? Or maybe she was just doing it to mess with me. But Shego wouldn't go this far. Right?_

He shoots the smiling woman a very skeptical and suspicious look but she continues to just stand there with a wide grin on her face.

 _She's probably happy because she successfully managed to mess with me. Figures. She usually ends up taking things too far._

He wasn't really in the mood to scold her for her actions at the moment though. Especially not when she looks so happy, even if it is probably because of his struggle.

"Come, Shego. Let's go back home." He mumbles bitterly as he makes his way to the hovercraft.

"Right behind you, Dr.D!" She chirps happily.

She was, in fact, literally right behind him. That is until they actually reached the hovercraft and they both sat in their separate seats. The hover craft began to rise, and within seconds was flying towards the lair once again.

When they had arrived at the lair, Drakken immediately plopped down onto the couch while Shego ran into the kitchen. He heard the occasional clinking of glass and the pouring of some kind of liquid, but he had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Not that he should be worrying about it in the first place.

 _What's up with her? She definitely would not be this happy just because she pulled off a joke. It doesn't make sense. Is it her time of the month or something? I'm not really sure what to do. I should probably go along with it so she doesn't get angry at me again, but how am I supposed to go along with anything when her emotions are constantly changing?!_

Sighing, he grabbed the TV remote sitting next to him and turned on the TV, flipping through channels for a good ten minutes before he suddenly felt the weight of the couch shift. He shot Shego a sideways glance and the first thing he noticed were the two mugs she held in her hands.

"I made us some cocoa moo!" She exclaims brightly, holding one of the mugs out to him.

Drakken's bad mood seemed to have magically disappeared because he was smiling just as big as she was as he took the mug from her hands.

"Oh, cocoa moo! Just what I needed! Thanks, Shego!" He takes a drink of the cocoa moo and hums in satisfaction.

"This is delicious, Shego! Where did you learn to make such good cocoa moo?" He asks with a large smile on his face.

Shego became even happier by this and took a sip of her own drink.

"I dunno. I guess I'm just a natural! Kind of like you are when it comes to making _awesome_ evil inventions!"

The grin on his face falters and he slumps over a bit. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"No, no I really mean it! You're the _bomb diggity_ , Dr.D."

He lifts his head up at that and pushes his chest out, a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes, well, I am an evil _genius_ , but you know, it's no big." He waves his hand in the air carelessly.

Shego giggles at him and drinks some more cocoa moo.

 _I'm so happy that he's happy and everything is just so wonderful I have so many reasons to be happy I just love life and I want to give everybody big hugs and-_

Her happy thoughts suddenly became replaced with very romantic ones.

 _He's so sexy and adorable and I love him so so so much I want to hold him! Oh wait, I can!_

Drakken nearly dropped his cocoa moo when he felt Shego's arms being wrapped around his neck while her face was nuzzling into his neck. He looks at her as if expecting an explanation but he never gets one. 2 minutes pass before he finally musters up the courage to say something.

"Uh, Shego? Could you not, uh- well, this is kind of.. _intimate._ "

She actually lets go of him, but the look on her face becomes even more full of desire.

"You're right. This _is_ kind of intimate," She pauses before continuing. "Let's make it _totally_ intimate!"

"W-wait, that's not what I- _Hmmph!_ "

He was tackled back onto the couch when Shego leapt forward and started kissing him for the second time today, though this time it definitely wasn't short, and it was more eager than sweet. Drakken warily reached his hands up to push her off, but as she deepened the kiss he decided to close his eyes and respond to it, placing his raised hands gently on her waist. This continued for a few minutes before they were both stopped by the sound of knocking at the door.

Shego hesitantly moved off of him and Drakken immediately stood, brushing imaginary dirt off of his lab coat and using his sleeve to wipe his mouth just incase her lipstick had rubbed off on him. Which of course, it did. Once he finally composed himself he walked to the door while Shego watched with a frown.

 _Damn! Whoever's out there ruined the moment! Hopefully when they leave we can continue where we left off._

She couldn't help but giggle at that thought and Drakken looked back at her, his eyebrow raised. He shook his head and reached out to grab the door handle. As soon as he opened the door, he instantly regretted it.

"Oh, mother, what a surprise!" He forces the biggest smile he can possibly make. "What brings you here?"

 **A/N: Wooo! Two rewritten chapters already! I feel like a champ. xD Even though this chapter is significantly shorter than the last. Whoops. Hope you all enjoyed anyway!**


End file.
